


The Cucco Attack Squad Strikes Back! : or How Wind Learned the Ferocity of Cuccos the Hard Way

by Okami_no_fude



Series: The ferocity of cuccos [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Set before Malon comic, cucco violence, wild is a prankster, wild is having too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: Wind should have known better and asked the name of the animal he was asked to hunt.Wild is an evil prankster.





	The Cucco Attack Squad Strikes Back! : or How Wind Learned the Ferocity of Cuccos the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of the idea of Twilight and Wind learning about the ferocity of cuccos that was brought up in the Linked Universe Discord. Linked Universe was created by @jojo56830 on tumblr: https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/  
> Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda series and its characters.

“So you want me to hunt a few of these birds down?”

Wind asked, looking at the Sheikah slate that showed the picture of the animal.

The owner of the Sheikah skate nodded. “Sometimes the drumsticks you see? In my cooking?” Wild said, showing a picture of himself posing with a drumstick ( _why was he posing with food?_ Thought Wind but ignored it in favor of listening to Wild). “Those come from these little fellas. They taste really good, so I want you to help me get some for tonight. I’ll go get some deer meat as well. Could you do those birds for me?”

Wind, not thinking of anything, gave a grin toward Wild. “Sure thing Wild! Where would you find them?”

Wild grins and answers. “Oh, they usually wander near the stable, at the edge of the forest. The deers are here as well, so I’ll be nearby if you need help.”

Wind gave a snort. “I don’t need help hunting down birds as long as they are not seagulls” he stated, a little bit insulted that Wild believed he needs help in a hunt. The taller Link raised his hand a placating gesture. “Whoa I didn’t mean that you aren’t capable, ‘kay?” The younger of the two gave a shrug. “As long as you understand that,” he said, took out his bow and arrows and started heading toward his destination.

If Wind had looked back just then, he would have seen Wild ominously grinning as he tapped a green icon on his sheikah slate.

 

Wind quietly crawled in the tall grass bordering the forest and saw his target: the bird that had the blue, brown, and white feathers with a flaming red crest clucking about and pecking at the ground. He debated whether to use his fire or ice arrows but eventually decided against it. Slowly getting into position, the young hero quietly knocked an arrow to his bow and carefully steadied his aim at the bird that was innocently pecking and scratching the ground in search for food. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back the string, then let go of the string. His arrow flew straight and true, heading toward the bird’s chest. _Easy shot, easy kill,_ Wind thought.

 

What happened next was something Wind did not anticipate.

Instead of the bird flopping dead when the arrow pierced dead on, it gave out a squawk before letting out a huge crow that echoed around, as if…

 

The seafaring hero started to hear the noise of wings flapping coming closer and louder at an alarming pace. The sound was coming from above.

Wind turned his head skyward to see something that would haunt him forever on.

 

A huge flock of the same-colored birds came swarming toward him, and in no time flat, Wind started to experience the full force of the storm of angry birds who responded to the call of their brethren.

Under the assault of furious pecks and scratches, he heard a familiar but evil cackle and a sound of snapping. Raising his shield near his face to fend off the birds from pecking his face and using his free hand to dig for his magic armor crystal, Wind began to attempt running from the birds while yelling furiously.

**“WILD! I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS! AAAAGH!”**

 

The person in question was wrapping his arm around his torso, laughing very hard as he held his sheikah slate in his left hand. A picture of Wind being swarmed and pecked by the birds was shown on the screen of the slate.

“Ahahahaha, this is the what is known as the cucco attack squad!” Wild wheezed out between his laughter as he watched the poor hero of winds suffer from the prank that allowed him to introduce how fierce these devil birds could be to one of the youngest in their group.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “WIND! I AM SORRY ABOUT BEFORE! PLEASE HELP ME!!!”
> 
> Wind ignored the pleas of the desperate hero of wild, smirking at the pictograph he took as the older hero was chased by a bunch of the pigs on the island that he had pointed Wild to as a suggestion for food.  
> Revenge tasted so sweet.


End file.
